Miraculous Ladybug but where is Chat Noir?
by JordanRameneWrites
Summary: Things are hectic in this fanfiction. Also, it's not what you think... Wedding AU? Sort of? Rating may change depending on where I want to go with this story. (All pairings, including Lila x Adrien, are implied) (Lila x Adrien kind of dies though) (I don't hate Lila, I just wanted her for plot)
1. Chapter 1

The mood was set. Fancy restaurant, candles, corsage, nice suit, hair combed… Adrien dashed a bit of cologne at the base of his neck, adjusting his shirt collar. _There._

It had been long since his teenage years, since he sat beside Nino and in front of Alya and… _Marinette._

His date arrived, wearing a silky black knee-length dress, black heels, and a loose, curly bun.

Lila smiled. "Like what you see?"

Adrien stood up, smiling. "You look wonderful."

* * *

Tikki flew around Marinette in a circle, smiling. "This looks great, Marinette!"

Marinette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, grinning. "Thanks, Tikki. Don't think it'll look too gaudy in the display, do you?"

After graduating from school, Marinette had pursued a career in fashion… and it was turning out well. She had her own boutique, which had a fair amount of business. Slow days happened once in awhile, but even so, there was always a handful of people in the shop. The organization was taken care of by Marinette's assistant, who had moved there from Jordan. She wore a blue hijab, with a blue floral blouse and grey jeans. Her dark brown hair was barely seen, but you could just see the hairline underneath the hijab. She was pretty, and she and Marinette had grown close over the few months they've known each other.

"Not at all."

Traci, the woman from Jordan, smiled. She and Tikki had accidentally met one day, while Marinette was out. Traci happily kept Marinette's secret, covering for her when needed.

Marinette grinned. "Hi, Traci."

The door chime jingled, Alya grinning. "Hey, Traci, Marinette. How's it going, girls?"

Marinette smile widened. "Alya! Everything's great; how're you?"

"Well… keeping busy, as usual…"

Traci smiled, looking behind her. "I see that…"

Elsa, Alya and Nino's little girl, sheepishly came through the door. She had Alya's wavy hair, reporter instincts, and Nino's sharp brown eyes. She had a camera around her neck, and a microphone in hand.

"You just might be the next Lindalee, huh?"

Elsa grinned. "Mommy and I are hunting for Ladybug soup!"

Marinette's smile faltered. "Ladybug _soup_?!"

Alya laughed, patting Elsa's shoulder. "Honey, it's _scoop_ , not _soup_!"

Marinette relaxed. "Oh…" She chuckled. "Still chasing after your heroine, huh?"

Alya nodded. "She's still out there, saving Paris… although, I haven't seen Chat Noir in a while… doesn't it seem a bit… odd?"

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe he's… on vacation! Or… he's married! Or… he's not Chat Noir anymore…" Her voice cracked on the last word.

Alya patted Marinette's shoulder. "I know, honey, I know… we will all miss his rippling pectorals…"

Marinette sighed. "Yeah… wait." Her face flushed. "ALYA!"

Alya and Traci shook with laughter. Traci snorted. "Oh, Marinette… pining after Chat Noir! Who'd have…" She trailed off.

Alya, still heartily laughing, walked out the door. "I'll see you two again… good luck today, Nette!"

Marinette waved, smiling. Traci winced. "I just realized… oh, Marinette…"

The bluenette shrugged. "Ah, you know, he's probably just… taking a break. A three-month-long break…"

* * *

Tying her hair in signature pigtails, Marinette opened the sliding glass doors on her balcony, transforming into Ladybug. She swung past many different buildings before landing cleanly on top of Notre Dame. Scanning the horizon, she waited, hoping to see a sign of the black cat.

Twenty minutes passed, and nothing. She sighed, about to whizz away on her yo-yo, when finally, she heard footsteps. She smiled. "About you time you got here-"

Lila was standing just in front of her, smiling devilishly. "Hello, Ladybug."

Chat Noir landed with a backflip next to them, grinning. "Good evening, Ladybug."

Ladybug's cheeks puffed ever so slightly. "Chat. Why is _Lila_ on the roof with us?"

Chat huffed. "You're still not over that incident, huh?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Forget it, _minou_. She's just jealous."

Ladybug snorted. "Yeah, right! Jealous? Me? Of Chat Noir? Please. I'm happy for the two of you… hey, who are you calling _minou_?! That's my line!"

Chat gently stepped in front of Lila, who was offended by Ladybug's outburst. "Ladybug, hey, listen, I know the two of you are not exactly good with each other, but we didn't come here to fight."

Ladybug nodded. "Right, well, yeah, kitty. Let's patrol."

Chat clenched his teeth, wincing. "Actually, Ladybug… I came to say goodbye."

Ladybug frowned. "What?!"

"Lila and I are… well, we're engaged, and we're moving and everything and… well, it'll be hard to keep up with everything, and eventually, well, y'know, we'll probably settle down, raise a family… Ladybug?"

Ladybug felt betrayed. Hot, angry tears fell down her face. "You've been gone for _so long_! And now you're telling me I have to face Hawkmoth _alone_?!"

Chat bit his lower lip. "Ladybug, I meant to tell you earlier, but-"

"But you've been romancing Lila instead. Fine. Whatever. Go you. Fine. Hand over your miraculous, then, and be on your way."

Chat's eyes widened. "Wait, Ladybug-" He paused, trembling. "Okay." He slid the ring off his finger, a single tear falling from his eye.

Closing her eyes tight, Ladybug held out her hand. Adrien bit his lip harder, drawing blood. Shaking even harder than before, he placed the now silver ring in her waiting palm.

Lila took his hand afterwards. "C'mon, hun, let's go home before Lady-freak decides to do anything rash."

Ladybug, casting her yo-yo to wrap around a chimney, left the scene, sobbing.

* * *

Gabriel sent another crumpled ball of paper past Nathalie's head, Nathalie swiftly dodging it. She sighed. "Still upset about the engagement, hmm?"

The designer's blue eyes slid under lowered lids towards her. "I don't understand what my son _sees_ in her! She's a liar, she's… well, okay, she's a fairly attractive woman, but what good is that when she doesn't have a good head on her shoulders?! I've seen what she can do. She's petty, she's cunning, she's…"

Nathalie stirred her coffee with a tentative look on her face. "Downright evil?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes…" He removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What is a father to do?"

Nathalie shrugged. "You could disown him. Cut him off."

"He's a full-blown working man now, Nathalie. Cutting him off won't affect him that much."

"Don't attend the wedding?"

"The wedding still happens, though."

Nathalie tapped a finger to her lower lip. "Introduce him to a really nice, smart, pretty girl that you like that he'll like. They'll fall in love and he'll forget all about Lola or whatever her name is."

Gabriel smiled. "That could work…" He sighed. "But what if it doesn't? This isn't Hollywood after all."

"Then, well, the wedding bells will chime for her and Adrien."

Adrien, surprisingly enough, knocked on the manor's main door. Gabriel noticed that Lila wasn't there with him. He allowed him inside, slipping his glasses on simultaneously. "Son. You're… here."

Adrien smiled. "Father, I've come to ask a favor of you."

Gabriel attempted a smile. "Yes?"

"As you know, Lila and I are to be married in about a week… we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to design and create a dress for her."

Nathalie sputtered, coffee dribbling down her chin. She quickly composed herself, dabbing her chin with a napkin. "One week for a wedding dress?! Impossible."

Gabriel nodded. "I'd need at least two weeks to merely get the concept done! You'll have to seek help elsewhere."

Adrien's face fell. "Father… it wouldn't be just any dress… it would be one _you_ made."

His father held up his hand. "I'm sorry, son. It's not enough time."

Adrien huffed a sigh. "I understand. I'm… sorry to trouble you…" Solemnly, he left without another word.

* * *

Marinette stuck out her tongue, sketching out a rough design. The doorchime tinkled, alerting her to a customer entering the shop.

"Hello, how may I help y-"

Adrien Agreste stood in front of her, his face red. "Er… Marinette?!"

Marinette blinked. "Adrien… gosh, it's been a while… how've you been?"

Adrien's face reddened even more. "I've… uh, I'm f-fine! You are how… I mean, uh, how you are-how are you?!" He yelled the last part a bit, clenching his teeth afterwards.

Marinette chuckled. "I'm great." She set her pencil down next to her sketchbook. "Now, I know you don't just show up if you didn't even know this was my shop… you want something."

Adrien nodded. "My fiance, Lila, wants a custom dress for our wedding…"

Marinette nodded without hesitation. "When's the wedding?"

"Next Friday."

If Marinette had coffee, it would've been all over the floor and Marinette's sweater. "You want a wedding dress in _ONE WEEK_?!"

Adrien nodded.

Marinette sighed. "Alright. Have her come in tomorrow. We can look at some of my original designs, and figure something out. But, you better have a high budget, Agreste. One week's work is not cheap."

Adrien nodded. "Whatever the typical price is, double it. You will have the money the day it's done."

* * *

"Seriously, is this the best you could do? It's way too ruffly!"

Lila was complaining about every dress it seemed like. Marinette was exasperated.

Adrien sighed. "This is the last one?"

Marinette could almost feel one eye twitch. "The last one."

Lila humphed. "These are practically potato sacks. You know, when my father used to tour the world, he found these great white silks. You should really use those."

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Well, unlike your father, who probably has oodles of money, I am a nearly-broke design student that's trying to keep her small business going. So, if you don't mind, _Lila_ , stop trying to be better than everyone else for once and _live in the real world_!"

Adrien was taken aback. He had never seen Marinette this mad. Not even at Chloe.

Lila challenged Marinette by saying, "You don't want to know how badly I can screw up your little business plan. My father can and will make sure that this boutique goes down the drain faster than rain water on a sunny day."

Adrien's brows furrowed with concern. "But, er, Lila, your father's a-"

"Shut _up_ , Adrien! Anyway, have fun with your stupid dresses. You'll never get to wear any of them, since no one will ever love you… Adrien, get me out of this thing!"

Adrien reluctantly helped Lila out of the dress, with only a slip on, and guide her to a changing room. After she was surely in there, he turned to Marinette, to the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry she's like this! She's always been a liar, but she was nice to me and her parents wanted me to marry her so they would have money and I couldn't just say no and- well, I didn't realize I'd ever see you again, so I gave up hope and agreed to marry her."

Marinette's mind tried to process everything that had just come out of Adrien's mouth. She failed miserably.

 **Well, that ended... miserably...**

 **This was just an idea floating in my head, IDK where it will lead... possible two-shot?**

 **-Jordan**

 **P.S. Feedback is always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stood there, mouth slightly open awkwardly. She made unintelligible stuttering sounds, Adrien red-faced.

Lila came strutting out of the dressing rooms, stopping short when she saw the two of them as they were. "What's going on here?"

Adrien raised a hand, opening his mouth as if he were going to say something, but slowly lowered it, not knowing how to respond.

Marinette, able to function again, took the sketchbook she had on a nearby desk. Shoving it into Adrien's arms, she motioned him out the door. "Find somebody else to do it."

Adrien, stunned, sadly walked out, Lila looping her arm with his.

 _I should've known._

* * *

Somewhere else in Paris, small moth-like creatures fluttered around a man's head. "Yes, precious ones, I feel it too. Heartbreak."

Two of the akumas fluttered down to the floor, morphing into two adolescent boys, with soft, translucent wings, curly black hair, and tattered, white tunics that went past their knees. They were perfectly mirrored, one with a purple stripe going from their left shoulder to the right just above their pelvis, the other with a purple stripe beginning at their right and going to the left.

The one with the stripe at the left, whose name was Farfalla, or Falla for short, stood up from his kneeling position. "Who is it, master?"

The other boy, who was Motyl, nodded. "I sense them, but a face does not appear."

Hawkmoth smirked. "Boys, the show has just begun. You'll never guess who is our victim today."

Falla bounced up and down. "A guessing game? Ooh, ooh! Is it… oh! Twenty questions!"

Motyl cheerfully joined in. "Question one: is it a vegetable?"

Falla rolled his eyes. "You can't akumatize vegetables, Tyl."

Motyl scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. Oh! Is it a boy or girl? Or neither? Or… both? Does that happen?"

Falla shrugged. "Sure, people can be genderfluid, I guess."

Hawkmoth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you two idiots done banting?"

The two boys nodded.

"We have our target; his name _was_ Chat Noir."

Falla and Motyl looked at each other. "Huh?"

Hawkmoth took another akuma, darkening it. "Our little black kitten is no longer in service of the miraculous. He is _vulnerable_. But, knowing Ladybug, she'll never quit. But, she wouldn't _dare_ hurt her former partner, would she?"

Motyl bit his lip. "I dunno… girls can be scary…"

Falla snorted. "You've never seen a girl up close before, idiot."

Motyl shrugged. "I watch TV."

"Boys." Hawkmoth nodded when he got their attention. "I have a mission for you. Find this Adrien Agreste boy, see what his life is like. Torment him with bad luck, if you must. Then release this." He handed them the dark butterfly, which they accepted with all four of their hands. Instantly, their white clothes turned to black. The whites of their eyes also darkened, their purple irises burning with evil.

Bowing, they left.

* * *

Adrien noticed Farfalla right away, seeing him in the reflection of his bathroom mirror. Letting out a feminine shriek, he whipped around to this strange boy with wings studying him quite creepily.

"So, you're the famous Adrien Agreste. You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

Adrien, creeped out beyond belief, raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in my laundry hamper in my house…?"

Looking down, Farfalla humphed. "Ah. That's what that is." He stepped out of it, removing a shirt from around his feet, which were bare. "The name's Farfalla. Or Falla, if you so wish…" He looked around. "Nice place…"

Adrien watched as "Falla" walked out of the bathroom and into Adrien's bedroom, which had light green walls and soft, grey carpet across the floor.

"Um, if you don't mind, may I ask why you're-"

Falla cut him off. "So, you were Chat Noir before you left your little ladybird high and dry, hmm?" He tutted, shaking his head back and forth. "Not exactly a good move on your part. She's probably pretty upset…"

Adrien frowned. "Wh-How did you know that?"

The moth-boy laughed. "I know a lot about you. Like the time that you had a crush on Hannah Montana."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Everybody did. That doesn't prove anything."

"And the time you thought lizards were dinosaurs that shrunk in a washing machine and now they're tiny."

Adrien groaned. "I was _seven_!"

"And the fact that you fell in love with Marinette DuPain-Cheng but you were so afraid of her not liking you since she was shy around you that you hid your feelings for seven years!"

Adrien's voice raised several decibels. "SHUT _UP_!"

Falla smirked. "Sorry, that last one stung, didn't it?"

Adrien sunk to the ground, gasping for air.

Wings fluttering, Falla hovered above him, whispering into his ear. "For the record, Ladybug hasn't been out recently… do you suppose she's alright? After what you did to her… well, look at what she did to you. And Marinette? Please, she is totally not worth loving anymore…"

Adrien's eyes grew dull. "What do you mean?"

"You can get revenge, you know. All you have to do is accept a teeny, tiny little offer."

Adrien stood up. "You're working for Hawkmoth, aren't you?"

The smirk on Falla's face was wider than the Great Wall of China. "Why yes, I am-"

A loud bang caused both males to flinch. They slowly turned to the large window opposite them, seeing Motyl pressed up against it.

Falla sighed. "He ruins everything."

Motyl knocked on the window, motioning for them to open it. Falla dlid, following with a slap across the back of Motyl's head.

Adrien felt a cold sweat creeping on him when he saw the twins had begun to stare at him.

Voices began chanting in his head, making his brain feel like splitting open.

 _Do it._

 _Embrace the dark._

 _Make her pay._

 _Make them ALL pay…_

Screaming, Adrien laid his head down on the floor, both hands on his ears.

Taking out the akuma, the twins pressed it against Adrien's engagement ring, letting the darkness roll over him like dark thunder clouds.

* * *

Marinette and Tikki were back home, Marinette with her legs tucked under her as she watched Netflix on her laptop, eating popcorn.

Tikki dove into the bowl, grasping five kernels in her small arms. Marinette looked over at her, giggling. "Oh, Tikki…"

Grinning, the small red kwami nuzzled Marinette's hand, continuing to watch Netflix.

What Marinette didn't know was that outside dark figures had begun to gather around the base of the Louvre pyramid. Raising their arms, they began to sway back and forth, in an eerie sort of movement.

Farfalla and Motyl stood in front of another figure, their arms resting across his shoulders. One of the figure's eyes slid open, the irises a deep purple.

" _Let's end this._ "

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I ended in a cliffhanger.**

 **Feels weird if I don't, so...**

 **Sorry I haven't updated, I've been... busy... *hides Yuri on Ice cosplay***

 **Nah, actually, school's just been kind of hard... well, not hard, but busy I should say... yeah**

 **Also, Farfalla and Motyl both mean 'butterfly' in different languages apparently... Farfalla is supposedly Italian and Motyl Polish... the tailor Motel Kamzoil... if anyone gets that reference I LOVE YOU but only platonically because I like someone else... sorry! XD**

 **~Jordan**

 **P.S. This story will most likely have four chapters, but it may change to three or five plus depending on my mood and my creative writing skills... ah ha ha ha HA HA HA**

 **sorry**

 **bai ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tapping on the edge of her sketchbook, Marinette brainstormed ideas for a new line for the boutique. The small coffee shop she was in was packed, a rowdy group of teenagers chattering obnoxiously about some gay ice dancers or something. _Teenagers_ …

The sky was dark, clouds blocking out the moon. It had been five weeks since the mysterious disappearance of Adrien Agreste. Lila had gone on a talkshow, sobbing loudly about how much she missed him, what would they do about the wedding, yada yada. Marinette (along with the rest of the people that actually knew her personally) believed it was all an act.

A small funeral-esc shrine was set up underneath the Eiffel Tower, with flowers, candy, small mementos that people had of Adrien. Someone even set a picture of his mother up there, since she had not been found either.

Marinette knew the effect his disappearance had on people. Gabriel, being the most distraught, had locked the doors to the mansion, secluding himself from the outside world. He had even closed every chain store in the whole industry. Anywhere that had anything to do with the blonde model was torn down and stored in a previously vacant warehouse. His room was locked tight, Nathalie had said, and all the photos Gabriel had of him were taken down and locked in the room as well.

The barista asked her if she wanted anything, Marinette softly asking for a cappuccino. The teenagers, who were probably the only ones not saddened by recent news, were extremely loud and annoying.

A man, who was probably in his early fifties, hushed them. "Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

One of the teenage boys, who had what could be classified as the 'fuckboy' haircut, looked at him. "No comprende espanol, bruh."

Another teenager, who was a girl this time, rolled her eyes. "He told you to shut the hell up, Daniel."

Daniel stood up. "You know what, Bailey? You can go f-"

Laney, Bailey's girlfriend, silenced him. "It's time to stop."

Thomas smirked. "Old memes…"

Marinette chuckled at their antics. _Oh, dear._

* * *

Prowling back and forth, Chatmari growled, purple eyes blazing. Farfalla yawned, obviously bored.

"Are we going to find her and bring her down or what?"

The akumatized Adrien snarled. "She hasn't shown her face yet."

Farfalla sighed, taking a banana out from behind him. He sat on a nearby garden wall, peeling the skin off and munching on the yellow fruit. "I'm extremely bored… what exactly are we waiting for?"

"You made me this way, be patient, will you?!"

Motyl drifted down from the sky, wings slowly flapping. "I found her! She's over there." He pointed towards a storefront, where Marinette was admiring the window display.

Perking up, Chatmari grinned, his fangs overlapping his bottom lip. He drew his cloak aside, jumping up into the air. He ran towards her, arms outstretched.

Bystanders screamed, pointing towards Chatmari. Marinette, confused, looked behind her to see the akumatized Adrien hurtling towards her, fangs bared. She shrieked loudly, alerting everyone around her.

Chatmari pinned Marinette to the ground, eyes blazing. "MARINETTE!"

Marinette squeaked in fear. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking somewhat violently.

A gentle hand scooped underneath her back, hoisting her up. She was being carried by Adrien, away from all the people to an unfamiliar rooftop in the south part of the city. He gently set her down, a soft rumble coming from the back of his throat.

Marinette looked up at her kidnapper, who was looking at her, eyes softer than before. His tongue poked from between his lips in a cute puppy-like way, making Marinette giggle softly.

Motyl appeared next to them, clasping his hands together contently. "Aww…"

Farfalla, on the other hand, was exasperated. "Uh, hello, we're supposed to be taking over the city here… not… what, what are you doing."

Adrien had contently arranged himself so his head was lying in Marinette's lap, as her hand smoothed his wild blonde hair. His purr was louder now, the akuma's grip weakening.

Turning to his twin, Farfalla frowned. "Aren't we supposed to be, I dunno, TAKING OVER?!"

Motyl hushed him. "They're in love, Falla! Besides, this is what we've been waiting for! Now we don't have any enemies…"

"What?"

"Pft, stupid! She's Ladybug."

Farfalla nodded. "Ohhhhhh. I get it now… Well-played, Motyl."

Motyl grinned triumphantly. "Thanks."

A small mew came from the blonde, Marinette scratching softly behind Adrien's ears. "You really are a cat, aren't you?"

Mewing, Adrien smiled, nuzzling her hand.

* * *

Hawkmoth was observing the scene through Farfalla, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What the hell…?"

He paced back and forth. "I don't know what you two morons are playing at, but I don't like it." He sighed, pulling a chair towards him and sitting down.

"Don't screw it up."

 **gee, thanks for that advice, Hawky-boy.**

 **also, remember to floss while you're at it... -_-**

 **so, uh, this is a new chapter for the new year... yeah...**

 **sorry. plans for an anime convention (cosplay, passes, hotels, etc.) and school got in my way... also writer's block...**

 **also, I'm planning another chapter, so keep an eye out. the few of you that actually read this ongoing mess of a fanfiction seem to be liking it, so... :3**

 **thanks guys! I'll see you!**

 **-Jordan**


	4. Author's Note

**sorry this isn't a bonus chapter for today... i honestly feel bad about making whole chapters author's notes to be bluntly honest...**

 **but there's something I would like to let everyone know about.**

 **Firstly, this series is something that I would definitely like to see art/inspired works, so if you want to do that and link it back to me or whatever, or if you just have something in general, I'll definitely check it out. I've been on here a few years with various accounts so I might have good advice for you. (I'll also beta-read if you'd like.)**

 **Secondly, I want to open this story to all of you. If you have any ideas for filler chapters, or ways to progress the story, or alternate ends, let me know! You don't have to actually write anything huge (unless you want to lol XD) but I don't have a writing buddy really anymore *glances at SilverLightning27* so, uh... how can I say this hmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **slap me in an upwards direction... or hmu basically...**

 **cringe**

 **okay**

 **bye guys :3**

 **~Jordan**


	5. Chapter 4

**HA... uh...**

 **My computer is dumb... and decided not to save the last half of this chapter... so I rewrote it... and realized that it was already published on here... also, the path I was going wasn't what I wanted, so...**

 **yikes**

 **I'll let you know when it changes.**

Chatmari purred, nuzzling Marinette's hand. She let out a few giggles. "You're not such a big bad kitty after all, huh?"

Farfalla made a face. "Disgusting."

Motyl shrugged. "I think it's kinda cute…"

Farfalla sighed. "I knew it. You just ship them."

Motyl shrugged. "I found Tumblr, I exploited it for my own purposes. Deal with it."

Marinette let out a small sigh. "Adrien… my poor kitty…"

The akumatized model sat up, fangs rubbing against his lip. "It's Chatmari now. Adrien's good as dead."

"Falla!"

Motyl pouted. "They were so snuggly though…"

Marinette felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Adrien…"

A soft growl. "Mari, I told you, it's-"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU JERK! YOU-YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

Chatmari looked confused for a moment, turning from that to a near smile, and then a deep, dark laugh. "You thought I said _what_?! Grow up, Marinette. This isn't the movies. This is real life. I never loved you. If I had, wouldn't I have done something about it by now? And what about Lila? How do you know I'm unhappy with her? You're so naive, Marinette. You don't understand how life works, do you? Poor, pathetic Marinette DuPain-Cheng… nobody loves you…"

That cut through Marinette like a knife. She felt more tears rushing down, her choked sobs bubbling out of her lips. Chatmari held no sympathy for her, and was about to leave her on the rooftop when he turned back to her.

"Your earrings. Give them to me."

Marinette sniffled, glaring up at him. "Over my dead body."

Chatmari's grin was dripping with poison. "That can be arranged, little lady."

"Farfalla, no!"

Motyl's cries did not reach his brother, however, and Chatmari advanced towards Marinette. Unable to do anything, the akuma folded his wings sadly, sitting down on the ground looking away.

"Goodbye, Ladybug…"

 _Thump_. The lifeless body of Marinette DuPain-Cheng fell against the roof shingles, her earrings snugly in Chatmari's palm.

"We're done here. Let's go."

* * *

Hawkmoth felt sick. He had given full control to his two humanized akumas, and they-they killed Ladybug. He couldn't believe it.

 _After all this time… I've won._

 _Then why do I feel guilty? Hurt?_

Chatmari arrived in the moth-filled lair, smirking. "Ladybug's miraculous, as promised, my liege."

Hawkmoth felt himself gag. "You… destroyed her… why?"

Farfalla's eyes widened. "W-We killed her! Oh my gosh!"

Motyl started to cry. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE HAD A MIND OF HIS OWN! WE SHOULD HAVE JUST LET THEM SNUGGLE!"

 **(This is where the new part begins.)**

Chatmari looked lost. His akumatized purpose was done. Farfalla sighed. "Alright, akuma, return!"

A small white butterfly flitted from the ring on Chatmari's finger, the darkness evaporating from Adrien's body. He fell over, unconscious on the floor.

Motyl flew over to him, propping his head up on his knee. "Oh my gosh… oh my gosh… what am I gonna tell him…" He looked over at the motionless Marinette, biting his lip nervously. "Oh, boy…"

Farfalla looked at his twin, rolling his eyes afterward. "You care too much about these stupid humans. You should just let it go. There will be other women."

Motyl glared at his twin. "You are VILE!" He latched onto his arm, dragging him over to Marinette's body. "We are reviving her. Press here."

Farfalla tried to get away, wings fluttering frantically. "I-will-not!"

Motyl dragged him down, pressing his brother's hand against Marinette's forehead. White light surrounded her face, her eyelids twitching. She gasped, eyes flying open. "W-Wha…" She lifted her head, looking up at the twins. "Y-You! You were with-"

She looked across the room at Adrien, eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Adrien!"

Farfalla snarled. "Don't touch him!" He lifted Adrien with his magic, making him hover dangerously overhead. "I will throw him off of the Eiffel Tower if you get any closer!"

Marinette backed away, frightened.

Setting the model down, Farfalla glared at his brother. "Look what you've done. You've created more problems for me."

Motyl sniffed. "She would've been dead otherwise! These two should have a happy life!"

Farfalla narrowed his eyes. "And where's our happy life, Motyl? It doesn't exist. We're stuck in an eternal hell with this guy controlling us!"

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes. "Bitch, please. I didn't ask you to kill her."

Adrien moaned, rolling over. "M-Mari…?"

Marinette cautiously inched towards him, scooping her hand under his head. "You're awake…"

Adrien caressed Marinette's cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're okay…"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah… so are you…"

Hawkmoth put his hands on the twin's shoulders, leading them away from the two. "It's time to put this behind us. Let them be. Besides," he added, "I'm sure Adrien's fiancee will catch up with them eventually."

Adrien's face filled with shock. If there would've been a camera, he would've looked into it like in The Office. "I forgot about that part…"

Marinette patted his head. "We'll figure something out… wait, what day is it?"

Hawkmoth looked at his wall, which conveniently had a calendar on it. "Today is Thursday. Why?"

Adrien cringed. "Wait… THURSDAY?! LILA AND I ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" He stood up quickly, felt nauseous, and fell to his knees. "I-I'm getting… m-married…t-tomo-tomor…"

Marinette sighed. "You're getting married tomorrow."

Adrien started to cry. "B-But… you're not the b-bride…"

The bluenette rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him. "Everything will be okay. There really isn't any going back on this… besides, aren't you doing this for a good cause? For her family?"

Adrien sighed. "Well… her family just wants me to marry Lila so they can be more wealthy than they already are… their other daughter is too young and their son… well, he's straight as a board, so… it's not exactly a good cause."

Marinette grimaced. "Good luck, then…"

Adrien sighed. "I can't believe it…"

Marinette shifted so that she was face-to-face with him. "Whatever happens, just know that you have a special place in my heart. Oh," she pulled out the Chat Noir ring, "I think you should have this."

Adrien frowned. "Where did you…" He paused, realization dawning on him. "Mari… you're… you're… Ladybug…"

Marinette giggled. "I thought you already knew?"

Adrien shook his head. "I was akumatized, remember?"

Realization happened to dawn on Marinette as well. "Adrien! Your father! The whole city! They don't know what happened to you! We have to tell them!"

Adrien frowned. "They think I'm… gone? Mari… do you know what this means? We could be together! We could run away, and… and never go back!"

Marinette raised her eyebrows with concern. "Adrien… we have to tell everyone you're okay…" She paused, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Your father thinks you're dead, Adrien. He's devastated. Everything that anyone's known about you is locked in a warehouse somewhere. He lost your mother. He shouldn't have to lose you too."

Adrien bit his lip. "You have a point…" He sighed. "Promise you won't forget me?"

Marinette smiled. "How could I? I'll be seeing you on patrol, I hope."

Adrien grinned. "Count on it, m'lady."

 **Sorry for all the confusion! New chapter coming soon!**

 **-Jordan**


	6. Chapter 5

The church was decorated beautifully. Adrien tugged at his collar, nervous. The day had come where he would be unhappily wed to Lila Rossi. Gabriel had received word of his returning home safely, and had made immediate arrangements for the wedding to continue as planned. Lila looked lovely in her mother's borrowed dress, and she had sweet-smelling flowers to go with it.

"Adrien."

Sig. Giovanni Rossi approached him, looking down from behind thick-rimmed glasses. His wife, Sofia, leaned on his shoulder. "Oh, you look just dashing, Adrien. Simply exquisite."

Adrien managed a small smile. " _Merci…_ " He looked around, biting his lip.

"Places, everyone!" Nathalie guided the procession into an organized line, nodding.

Richard Wagner's _Wedding March_ signaled for the procession to start, Adrien's finger's twitching.

He reached the aisle just fine, turning to look at Lila in the back. She met his gaze, smiling. His mouth twitched, trying to form a smile; it looked more frightened than happy.

Pacing slowly up the aisle, Lila gripped her bouquet, graciously smiling at everyone seated in the pews. She reached the altar, handing her flowers off to her maid of honor.

Adrien took her hands in his, biting the inside of his cheek.

Lila removed her hands from his loose grip and cupped his face, catching him by surprise with a kiss. He internally grimaced, eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, Adrien…" Lila sighed. "Today's the day I can finally become one with you…"

Adrien feigned a smile. "And I with you…"

Gabriel sat in the front row, watching this go down. _Great. I couldn't hand him off to another woman, could I?_ His steely eyes shifted to glance at Sig. Rossi, who looked a bit too proud of his eldest daughter. _They're just after the money, aren't they? Ugh. Someone should do something about this._

The marriage continued as normal, until the most important question of all.

"Do you, Lila Rossi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lila smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Adrien Agreste, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Adrien bit his lip, not wanting to answer.

Gabriel held his breath. _Well?_

Father and son locked eyes, Gabriel nodding. "Follow your heart," he whispered.

Adrien sighed, shoulders relaxing. "I don't. I'm sorry."

Lila looked forlorn. "W-What?!" She shrieked. "It's that little designer bitch, isn't it?!" She grasped him by the collar. "You will marry ME, not her!"

Gabriel stood up, walking over and freeing Adrien from her grasp. "Ms. Rossi, please. You're making a scene."

Sig. Rossi stood up. "No one tells my little girl what to do! You will regret this, Gabriel!" He humphed, storming out of the church. Sofia followed him, shooting haughty glances at Gabriel.

The half of the congregation on Adrien's side sighed in relief, glad that they wouldn't have to be related in any way to the Rossi family.

Gabriel patted Adrien's shoulder. "Good choice, son."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Pere…"

Nathalie chuckled. "We're glad to be rid of that infernal girl. Find a girl that loves you, not your money, okay?"

Adrien laughed. "I think I found her already…"

* * *

Marinette wrung her hands nervously. "That fabric was supposed to be in here hours ago…"

Traci frowned. "Delivery man hasn't come yet?"

Tikki peeked out from behind Traci's hijab. "Nope. We were told he would be here in fifteen minutes at ten. It's ten-thirty now."

A gleaming silver sports car pulled up in front of the boutique, a tall, burly man stepping out of it and opening the door. Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie got out of the car and approached the door. The chime tinkled, alerting Marinette and Traci of their presence.

"M. Agreste! Er… what brings you here, sir?"

Gabriel smiled. "Just wanted to check in on my favorite local designer." He paused, looking around. "You've re-arranged since last time?"

Marinette frowned in confusion. "Last time?"

Traci nodded. "He was in here a few weeks ago… the day you were sick…"

"I had wanted to finally meet you in person, but then Traci informed me you had the flu. I finally had enough room in my schedule today to drop by."

Marinette blushed. "That's very kind of you, sir, but… well, um… why me?"

Gabriel looked right into her blue eyes, his own twinkling. "I still remember that hat. It's one of my favorite pieces by you. When Adrien informed me that you had opened your own business, I had to check it out. He speaks very highly of you, you know."

Marinette's blush grew more intense. "Really?"

The door chime tinkled again, a familiar blonde coming through the door way. " _Bonjour,_ Marin-"

Adrien blinked. "Pere?"

Gabriel smiled. "Adrien. We were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope…"

Marinette smiled. "Hi, Adrien…"

Adrien grinned. "Hi."

"Oh, my, get a _room_ , you two, ah…"

Nathalie snorted. "Sir, honestly… you could be a little more _subtle_ …"

Adrien blushed. "Pere… seriously?"

Marinette giggled. "Are all of your family members such dorks?"

"Well, I mean, our children don't exist yet, but sure."

That caught Marinette off guard. "Adrien…"

Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other, snickering. "Break out the saxophone music, guys!" He made saxophone sounds with his mouth, Nathalie hiding her laugh behind her tablet.

Adrien and Marinette sighed, shaking their head at M. Agreste's antics. Adrien smiled down at the bluenette, kissing her forehead.

"We can finally be together, huh?"

"Count on it, kitty."

Gabriel stopped his saxophone imitation, raising an eyebrow. "'Kitty'?"

Adrien purred, nuzzling Marinette's head with his cheek. Marinette sighed. "Overgrown alley cat…"

Gabriel tutted. "That's kinky."

" _Pere!_ "

 **Gabriel the kinkshamer… yeah, I'm keeping that in there, whatever. Fight me if you must.**

 **This story was also abandoned… now I have to wrap this one up with one final chapter and work on the Christmas one… it's June already, I know. Maybe I'll just delete that one…**

 **Idk**

 **Enjoy ;) there's one more left!**

 **-Jordan**


	7. Chapter 6 (Final)

"He's late…"

Motyl floated above Ladybug's head, scanning the horizon for the black cat. "He is late, isn't he?"

A gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they sat on top of the building. The night air was cool, the stars twinkling overhead. The outlines of the other buildings made for an interesting scene.

"Ladybug!"

Chat Noir panted, landing next to them. "Sorry I'm late! I had to make an excuse with my fiancee for where I would be for a few hours."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Oh ho, kitty! You have another lady in your life?" She placed a hand on her forehead in faux distress. "And here I thought that I was your one true love…"

Chat smirked. "I'm afraid my princess comes first in this matter, m'lady." He kissed her hand. "Say, would you want to attend the wedding? I'm sure I could save you a seat…"

The bluenette tapped a finger on her lip. "Hmm, I dunno, I think I have plans that day… I'm getting married to a man, and let me tell you, his ass is _fine_."

A blush bloomed on Chat's cheeks, Chat attempting to hide it behind both hands. "You really think so?"

Ladybug laughed. "Silly kitty… of course…"

"Thank you," Chat grinned, clenching his fists under his mouth in a cute cat-like way.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

Motyl stopped recording on his camera, smirking. "This is going to get _so_ many notes on Tumblr!"

* * *

The wedding preparations were moving fairly smoothly. Marinette was going to wear her mother's wedding dress, which belonged to four generations before. Adrien lent her his mother's veil, and got her pretty new shoes-white with silver accents.

"According to the poem, all we need is something blue." Alya scratched her head. "What could we do that's blue?"

Adrien leaned against the counter in the boutique. "Mari's eyes are blue." He winked at Marinette, Marinette giggling.

"Oh! Oh!" Elsa had an idea. "How about a pretty hairclip?"

Nino shrugged. "Thoughts, guys?"

Marinette smiled. "I love it."

Adrien grinned. "Perfect. Now, what am I wearing? Is this, like, a polo-and-khakis event, or should I wear a sweater?"

Rolling her eyes, Marinette playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Dumb cat. Didn't you rent a tux?"

Nino inhaled. "Uh…"

The two best friends locked eyes, an _oh shit_ expression written on both of their faces. "Ha… um…"

"You didn't, did you?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… I forgot…"

Marinette inhaled. "You. Forgot. Your. Tuxedo. Rental."

Head drooping, Adrien put his hand on Marinette's trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry, love."

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You want me to lend you one of my new suits?"

Adrien knelt at his father's feet. "Please, Father! The wedding's tomorrow."

The older man smiled. "Last minute… sounds familiar… would you like to wear mine?"

Adrien frowned. "You still have your tux?"

"I didn't wear a tux." Gabriel opened his closet, pulling out a soft, blue and silver suitcoat and pants in a clear garment bag. "I wore this. My mother made it for me."

Adrien gasped. "Oh, Father… it's beautiful…"

Gabriel handed the garment bag to Adrien, kissing his son's forehead. "Tell Marinette I said hello, won't you?"

"Of course, _pere_."

* * *

The fated day. Marinette was shaking badly from nerves, Alya was trying to calm her down, Nino was chasing Elsa around, and Adrien was crying in his father's arms.

"Father," he hiccupped, "what if she finds someone else? What if she says no? Wh-What if…"  
Gabriel patted his son's head, shushing him. "Adrien… Marinette loves you… don't worry, little one."

Adrien continued silently sobbing into his father's chest, gripping onto him tightly.

Alya knocked on the door. "Everything okay in here?"

Gabriel sighed, bringing Adrien gently to his feet. "Everything will be." He opened the door, guiding his son out.

Marinette opened the door to her dressing room, brushing off invisible dirt. She and Adrien locked eyes, both pairs widening.

Elsa silently shrieked. "Bad luck! Bad luck!"

Adrien chuckled nervously. "I attract bad luck, don't I?"

Marinette giggled. "Precious black kitten… c'mere, you." She stepped forward, pulling him close.

Adrien smiled. "I love you, Marinette."

Marinette smiled. "I love you too, Adrien."

They shared a passionate kiss, Adrien breaking apart after a while. "I'll see you at the altar…"

Marinette smiled. "See you then."

Nino guided Adrien into queue, dusting lint off his jacket. They proceeded to the side door by the altar. Tom DuPain looped his arm with his daughter's.

Marinette grinned. " _Bonjour_ , Papa."

Tom smiled, patting her hand. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes, which he dotted at with a handkerchief. "I'm so proud of you, _mon chou_."

Sabine rubbed Marinette's shoulder. "We both are."

Marinette squeezed her parents into a hug, feeling tears of her own coming.

Music began to play, Sabine clucking her tongue. "I'll see you in a bit, hun!" She scurried off to her seat in the front row.

Alya winked at her from her place in queue, mouthing 'game time'. Marinette silently giggled.

Walking forward, the bridesmaids and groomsmen- Max with Rose, Nathanael with Juleka, Ivan with Mylene, Kim with Chloe, and Alix with Jalil, her brother- proceeded to the front, trailed by Marinette and Tom. Adrien met her gaze, smiling.

Taking her hands in his, Adrien kissed one, then the other, then both. "We made it, bugaboo."

Marinette blushed. "We did, didn't we?"

Adrien kissed her forehead. "We did…"

The wedding continued smoothly. The wedding bands were gold, with engravings that read _Friend, Partner, Husband/Wife_.

After the ceremony, Adrien pulled Marinette aside, kissing her cheek. "Meet me on the roof in five?"

Marinette bit her lip. "See you then, _chaton_."

Ladybug met Chat Noir on the roof, sharing a kiss. They settled on top of the Eiffel Tower a few moments later, cuddling each other under a blanket of stars.

 **Aaaaaaaaannnnnndddddd… scene!**

 **That's a wrap! It's got chicken, beans, lettuce, tomato… wait.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I may have made the ending kind of cheesy, but hey, I love me some good endings. I AM DIDNEY!**

 **Anyways, bai!**

 **-Jordan**


End file.
